Deserving a punishment
by Krazycheesecake
Summary: Megatron finally decides to punish Starscream for his constant back-stabbing. He has some creative ideas.


This is the first fanfiction I uploaded so please comment my work and be nice.

Also I don't know how to change the caterogies to the Transformers G1 series. It seems to not exist. Could anybody please help me?

Anyway enjoy:

**Deserving a punishment**

"Now that is it!" He screamed as he entered the room, stepping right into a scene where his second in command was doing exactly the opposite of what he was suppose to be doing once again. He marched in angry and pushed the seeker away from the screen he was standing in front of so that he fell to the floor.

"But Megatron!" He screamed back in his irritating voice.

"No but! And it's _lord _Megatron still."

Soundwave was still standing at the exact same spot where he had been when the Decepticon-leader had left, not listening to anything Starscream had been telling him to do. Starscream tried to 'take over the Decepticons' once again and ordered the others around. He had just gotten to the point where he had told Rumble and Frenzy to get him the crown Megatron was refusing to wear so that all the others will recognize him as new leader and the two obeyed him more for fun than anything else and had also played around with the screens as the real leader entered the room and punched him away.

"Now I'm done with you." He announced. The crown was still rolling over the floor and the casettes where snickering beside Soundwave. "You are just using every single chance you get to stab my back aren't you?"

"No Megatron I didn't mean it that way, I just-"

"Be quiet you!"

Walking over he grabbed him by one of his wings and walked off, carrying the screaming and trashing seeker with him.

"You have failed me for the last time, Starscream. I believe you deserve a punishment, maybe _that _will finally get more loyalty into you."

"No, Megatron. My lord, please. I won't ever do it again, I swear!" He said still struggeling to free his sensitive wing out of the warlords firm grip.

Of cause Megatron knew how sensitive seeker wings are. He knew what his touch did to him. He knew what he felt while he was carried along: a bliss of pleasure at the edge of pain due to the rought treatment.

The gunformer reached the door to his quarters, slammed it open and threw the helpless seeker inside. Starscream immideately got to all fours then folded his hands like he always did when he pleaded him for forgiveness.

"Please, my lord I didn't mean it, I swear! And I won't do it again. I don't need any form of punishment really."

"Oh you do need a punishment." He said after having closed the door and stepped closer to him. "I know a very suitable kind of punishment for you, my dear _Starscream_."

There was something in his voice that sent chills down the jet's internal core, but not really in a frightened way.

"Stand up." He ordered as he stood right in front of him.

Starscream obeyed, mumbling something he didn't pay any attention to. He was buisy watching the slim form get up from his knees to stand on his delightfully formed feet and legs.

He was hardly standing straight as he was grabbed by an arm and thrown onto a large berth with his face into the pillow.

Megatron was quickly on top of him and he felt a hand on his back, holding him down but stroking over seems and joints as well. Then he felt something closing around his right wrist and a hand bringing it to his back where it met the other and connected them with something. At first he didn't knew what, it happened all too fast, but then he got it: handcuffs.

He cried out into the pillow and struggled once again, trying to get up and free himself. He didn't know what Megatron had planned for him as punishment but he was sure that no matter what it was it was probably going to be very painful.

But the warlord kept him pinned to the berth with only little of his streight. He had no intentions on hurting the seeker, but merely frightening him. And the punishment was also going to be something the seeker would never think of. He smiled as _he _thought of it and brought the other hand up to stroke his wings once again.

Meanwhile Starscream drove himself into a panic. He had been beaten by Megatron several times but never the Warlord has _announced _that he was going to punish him. So it must be something more serious than beating, something way more painful than being tossed throught a room and something worse than being humilated by being called names and laughted at.

But he had no idea what to do. The stasis cuffs held him down and even if not he would probably not come far before Megaton would have him in his hands again, even more angry than before.

Megatron smiled brighter and leaned down closer to his vocal receptor. "What's the matter, Starscream...are you afraid?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Another shudder went throught the jet.

"You're afraid because you think I am going to punish you. What do you think I'll do to you? Beat you? Toss you around? Tight you to the ceiling and leave you there?"

Yes, it was exactly what he was thinking.

"No,no. I have a better idea." He leaned back and stroked over his hips, down to his tighs.

Starscream's optics grew whider, unseen from Megatron.

"I've got something better to do with you."

Now the large, black hands moved into his inner tighs, stroking the soft metal there before slowly trailing back up, then to his aft and then finally to their actual destination: the soft, red codpiece. Thick fingers pressed against it and rubbed over seems and small gaps, exploring the aria. "Or better to do _to _you."

The scarlett optics sparcled bright and a smile appeared to replace the scared look the seeker had on his face before. His body relaxed, perceivable.

"Hm" He laughed. "You seem to be getting me now."

He pressed against the sensitive part and smiled as he managed to draw a soft moan from the other. After a few more nano-kliks the seeker groaned and spread his legs a little whider.

"And you seem to forget so easily."

Starscream gasped as he was suddenly pulled up by the handcuffs around both of his wrists. Megatron caught him and held him tight so he could look at him.

"This was suppose to be a sort of punishment for you."

"One which I gladly take." The seeker smiled back at him. He spread his legs and moved his hips up to rest his aft on his tigh, giving him a great view. His wings hung high and proud, all fear and worry from before now gone. He really had nothing against a frag as 'punishment'. He was quite a bit fierce for being fooled and scared for nothing at the end but he assumed that this was the actual punishing aspect about this and what was about to follow was the ejoyable part. It was rather appropriat to assume that his master was good at this kind of thing as well and so he didn't see anything like a catch in there. So why not play along?

Megatron couldn't keep his hands off him for quite long either. One was still on his back, supporting his weight so that he did not fall on to the floor and the other began to explore his body like it did before. Touching places they never got the chance to touch, Megatron really seemed to enjoy himself. First his thick fingers then his large hand slid over Starscream's elegant body. His legs, his tighs then to his hips and then his codpiece, which he soon decided was in the way. Skilled hands didn't need to explore long before they found the right seems and removed the codpiece, finding the hightly sensative interfacing panel beneath.

The seeker made a show about squirming his legs even further apart and dropping his head back against the arm supporting him, his optics closed, as the fingers made their way down the panel. It was already heated up but Starscream refused to remove it just yet. He enjoyed Megatron's hands on him quite well so why let them go deeper already?

The warlord meanwhile tried to find another seem to remove it himself, droven on by the building heat of Starscream's and his own body.

He couldn't find anything.

Starscream watched his hand, trying to get his panel to open and laughed.

Megatron looked down at him with a stern look.

"You know I could just peel it off."

The smile dropped. "Oh come on, don't be like that." He squirmed uncomfortably for a moment. "Fine. You go." He said and removed it, baring his valve, already glistering with silver transfluid.

The gunformer watched for a klik, smile back on his face then he brought his hand back down to explore.

Black fingers trailed over soft valve folds drawing the fluid on their way. He collected some with a finger then brought his hand back up to his mouth and licked them off.

The red-white jet watched with delight, red optics shining bright as he watched the warlord flicking his tongue out and running it over his finger, wet with his lubricants.

Megatron caught his look and smiled.

"My sweet little seeker." He said and moved his hand back down. He rubbed two fingers over his enterior note.

"Ohh" He moaned. His optics where half lidded before he opened them again. "It's a shame you tight my hands up. I can't touch you like that so I can't return the favour in any way."

"That might be true..." He used two of his middle fingers to stimulate the sensative note, the others rubbed over his valve lips and around the entrance.

"But that doesn't really matter." He suddenly dropped the seeker from his lap and spread his own legs. He pulled the jet closer to him so what he lay on his side with his head close to him. "You still have a mouth after all."

He smiled and removed his interfacing plating, baring his spike which already stood proud and erect in the air close to Starscream's face.

If the seeker would have wanted to protest he wouldn't have had the chance to because Megatron really didn't attempt to take his time in this and grabbed his helm then forced it down.

"Open whide~" He almost sang as he pressed the tip against his mouth.

Starscream gave him a fuming look as he was forced to take the large spike into his mouth but he decently wrapped his lips and tongue around it and let his master move his head so more than half of the proud size vanished into his mouth.

With the help of one of Megatron's hands on the side of his helm he moved up and down. He had closed his optics and was now nearly quiet. Unlike Megatron who had started to fill the room with his moans and groans in pleasure and also a few instructions he gave the seeker.

Starscream had just began to worry that _this _might be all his master had intented on doing now but then he felt a hand on his wing and with a quick and sudden move he was pushed away from the black pelvic area.

The leight left his mouth with a wet sound and he gasped loudly, gaping up with a questioning look. But there was no actual need or time to ask. It took Megatron only another nano-klik to flip the seeker over to his stomach then pulled him up by the hips and spread his tighs.

The jounger Decepticon had berely enouth time to struggle into a more comfortable position and look back, smiling because he was glad his worry was meaningless.

He yelped as Megatron shoved his spike into his valve. He didn't exactly thrust it in but moved the whole leight inside with one slow move.

Their hips conected and both let out a deep moan, Megatron a little more silent than Starscream.

"Primus...you must have read my mind." The seeker sounded out after a few long nano-kliks of silence.

"Quiet...Starscream..." Megatron hissed in ecstasy. His optics where closed. He didn't want the seeker to talk. All he wanted was to enjoy the way the tight valve contracts around his spike.

"Moan...but don't talk." He ordered.

"That's mean...why do you-ahh!" Starscream got stopped from going on by a growl from Megatron followed by a rather hard slap onto his aft.

"Ow! Why?"

Another strike.

And another yelp from the seeker.

"This hurts!"

"It's suppose to."

"Alright, fine just-"

SLAP

"Nng...move."

This time he left him alone. But he didn't exactly move either. He was actually curious if Starscream would dare to talk again or it he would stay quiet but then he got bored of waiting and did what he had asked for-move.

Slowly he moved away from him and then thrusted his spike back in. Their hips connected with a clang of metal that muffled Starscream moan.

The moving continued and the room got filled with a mixture of cries from Star, a few low moans from Megatron, the clang of metal slamming against metal and the wet sound of Megatron's spike sliding in and out of the wet valve of the tight up seeker beneath him.

The warlord had a rather quick pace. And he moved rough. His fingers gripped the red hips tight as he moved.

Starscream had dug his fingers into the soft mesh of the bed sheets, his teeth gridded. He moved his hip's back to meet his master's thrusts and by that hit just the right spot. He cried out loud.

"Ohh Primus...yes...there. Megatron!"

"You just can't stay quiet can't you?" He hissed back, slamming himself into him.

Starscream hummed, pleased. "Why should I?" He looked back and smiled at Megatron after saying that.

For a moment the gunformer just smiled back then he lifted a hand and gently placed it on the seeker's back, slowly trailing up.

"I'll show you why." He said and grabbed Starscream by the back of his helm, pushing his head into the covers then bowing forward, pushing his weight onto the seeker's back with his hand and slamming himself into him.

Starscream's cries got lost into the blanket he was pushed in. For a few kliks he struggled, trying to free himself from his master's grip then he let go.

Megatron pushed his weight onto the seeker's back, keeping him pinned to the ground. The other hand was starting to press small dents into the red hip.

The jet hissed in pain and squirmed around once more.

"Quit moving!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream whined into the berth as a response to that. His wings twitched in anger. The treatment started to feel rougher. Small prinkles of pain mixed with the plesure he felt with every thrust.

Megatron readjusted the position, thrusting inside deeper.

He had stopped pushing himself onto the seeker. He was actually quiet curious if he would dare to change the position he was in and move up. If he would he would simply push him back down but surprisingly he didn't.

The warlord smirked.

Never before the seeker had obeyed him like this.

Maybe, he thought, he had found a way to teach the indecent little thing some manners. An odd way admittedly, but way.

Unfotunately this wasn't going to last much longer. He had actually thought he could last longer but he couldn't change it now.

But he could make the best of it.

He sat up and on the side of th bed, pulling the seeker up with him.

The jet screamed up at the sudden movement.

Megatron positioned him on his lap with his winged back to his chest and began quickly moving him up and down by his hips.

The seeker whimpered and Megatron could feel his frame tremble against his. What came back was a dark laugh from the warlord.

He couldn't help it now but ask:

"So Starscream, how's the punishment?"

However the seeker didn't awnser. Maybe because of shame or something or maybe because he couldn't.

His wings and legs twiched and shaky moans and whines escaped trought his gridded teeth. His head hung low and his hands clenched to fists.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was close. And Megatron was too. He thrusted a little harter and the moans grew louder. The warlord was just trying to decide wheather he should let him overload or not when he groaned in extasy as the seeker screamed up and his valve tightened around his spike, gripping it tight and massaging it. A pair of wings flipped up in the exact same moment and nearly hit him.

Then he closed his optics and moved his hips up to meet the movement from his arms and after just another nano-klik he overloaded, shooting his transfluid inside the jet.

He barely heard Starscream's whimper as his gestation tank got flooded with the hot, sticky liquid.

He kept it inside.

Starscream could barely hold himself up. He was glad when Megatron did him the favour of pulling out a laying him down on the berth.

The gunformer was watching the form on his berth for a few kliks. The way he cycled in air heavily and he watched his fluids slowly flow out of his backside and onto the sheets.

He didn't care. He would find someone to clean it up later. And he wouldn't even be emerassed about it.

Proud of his doing the strutted over to the washracks to clean himself.

The time he was done and returned the jet, still lying on his berth, had falled asleep.

He smirked and left throught the door.


End file.
